Grambling State University is a historically black university committed to the establishment of a professional and strong faculty and student body. The MBRS Program at Grambling State University has three major objectives: 1. to increase biomedical research participation by undergraduate students currently enrolled in the Departments of Biology, Chemistry and Physics; 2. to increase the biomedical research capability at the university; and 3. to provide faculty and students with opportunities to upgrade their research skills. The mechanisms and activities to be used to achieve these objectives include: 1. a series of well-planned enrichment activities, seminars and workshops; 2. inviting experts to the campus who will serve as consultants; and 3. initiation of off-campus research participation at off-campus research centers of excellence for both faculty and students.